1. Technical Field
The disclosed technology relates generally to virtual musical instruments.
2. Introduction
Virtual musical instruments, such as MIDI-based or software-based keyboards, guitars, strings, or horn ensembles can include limited predefined chords that allow a novice user to quickly create music. In one example, the chords can allow a user to play individual notes within the predefined chords, such as individual notes of a predefined chord for a virtual piano or virtual guitar. In another example, a user input can trigger all notes of a predefined chord in a manner such as a guitar strum, a piano chord, or in a rhythmic pattern. In these examples, each predefined chord can have multiple variations for these uses.
With a limited number of predefined chords, a device can store all needed variations for each chord. However, users may desire to customize or create entirely new chords for a virtual musical instrument. In such an environment, storing variations for all possible customized chords causes exponential growth of needed memory amongst other problems. Therefore, a need exists to generate customized chords according to user's input.